


Woebegone

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Three's a Crowd [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossible to be mad at the pink blob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woebegone

**Author's Note:**

> This is set more or less in the middle of Vengeance (http://akicrack.livejournal.com/12426.html) , when Spoony comes to pick up SoI. This verse now has divergent timelines. I'm so proud!

“Don’t tell Dad.”

Spoony looked at him and sighed. Insano had the right to know his kid had been acting up, but Spoony didn’t think he’d want to know where (who) his son had been hanging around. Not that it was his problem. Stupid kid dragged him all the way to Minnesota for nothing.

SoI looked up at him. That black eye looked rather painful. “Please don’t tell Dad. I don’t want him to know I lost.” The words _not to Linkara_ hung in the air.

Spoony looked out of the windscreen. Son of Insano looked forlorn.

“Fine,” he sighed.


End file.
